The Fight
by ItsallaboutPJO
Summary: Jason and Percy get into a fight, and when Percy goes back to Jason's cabin to apologize, something unexpected happens. Rated M for later chapters
1. The Incident

**Narrator's POV**

"You know what Jason? I think that you should just go back to Camp Jupiter and stay there like you were supposed to!" Screamed Percy. Him and Jason had gotten into a screaming match over version was better. A Faun or a Satyr. Percy opted for Satyrs, but Jason chose Fauns. This battle escalated quickly.

"You what Percy?" FUCK YOU!" Hollered Jason as he stomped away. Jason grumbled all the way to his cabin and then once he was in, slammed the door shut and dove to his bed. He punched his pillow until he was sweaty and his heart was racing.

"Stupid Jackson and his sexy face and body and ass," He grumbled. He then collapsed onto his bed and wiped his sweat covered forehead. Just then, the door opened and Percy stumbled in, followed by Rachel.

"ALRIGHT DIMWITS! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR FIGHTING! NOW YOU TWO ARE GOING TO STAY IN HERE UNTIL YOU MAKE UP!" Screamed Rachel, obviously annoyed. She stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Percy awkwardly stared towards Jason, covered in sweat, laying on his bed.

"Umm, so I'm sorry man," Stated Percy. "I mean-" Percy was cut off by Jason, who had leaped up from his bed and was now kissing Percy fully on the lips. Percy, who was not expecting this in the slightest, pushed Jason off of him and then gave Jason a nervous gaze.

"Uhh I need to go," Said Percy awkwardly, who exited the cabin seconds after. After the sea prince was out the door, Jason screamed in frustration and kicked the nightstand beside his bed. He fell onto his bed and started bawling.

"Why am I such an idiot?!" Croaked Jason through sobs. "Why the fuck did I just do that?!" Jason spent the next few hours curled up on his bed, crying over his crush, who had just turned him down.

**Percy's POV**

After I shut the door to the Zeus cabin, I slumped down against the door and pulled my legs to my chest. Jason just kissed me. ME. And just like that, I got all nervous and ruined everything! I had been waiting for that kiss ever since Jason came to Camp Half Blood. I have always admired his shimmering blonde hair, his toned abs and the little scar on his upper lip. I slowly looked up and saw Rachel standing above me.

"Well, how did it go? Did you make up?" She asked.

"Yeah, we made up," I replied glumly.

"Well that's great! But why do you look and sound so sad?" I took a minute before answering her question.

"The thing is, we made up but he kissed me. And I blew it. I FUCKING BLEW ANY CHANCE OF EVER BEING WITH HIM!" And with that I started to cry.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Narrator's POV**

It had been a week since Jason and Percy kissed, and neither of them could look each other in the eye. In fact, they hadn't spoken since the incident. The two were a mess, both refusing to tell the other how they felt. Their friends had also began to notice the tension between the two, so they decided to have a fun night in the Aphrodite cabin. (It was Piper's suggestion) At around 8 in the evening, everyone started showing up at the door of the love goddess' cabin. Everyone, including Jason and Percy was let in. The sons of the major gods still refused to look at each other as everyone sat in a circle.

"Alright everyone," Announced Piper. "What should we do that's fun?" There were low murmurs coming from all around the cabin until Travis and Connor Stoll stood up and said in unison:

"Lets play truth or dare!" Everyone groaned at the thought of getting a dare from one of the Stolls, but eventually everyone agreed and they began the game.

"Okay I'll start," Stated Annabeth. "Leo, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Shouted Leo triumphantly. Annabeth took a minute to think before she suddenly thought of something and gasped.

"I dare you to kiss Clarisse on the lips for 30 seconds!" There were "OOO's," and "GET IT LEO's," coming from all over the cabin, and then Leo walked over to Clarisse, who was scowling in the corner.

"Hey Clarisse," Said Leo uncomfortably.

"Let's just get this over with punk," Clarisse said quickly. And with that Leo leaned towards Clarisse and their lips connected. The son of Hephaestus and the daughter of Ares stayed like that until their time was up and as soon as Annabeth announced their time, they jumped apart. Leo wiped his mouth on his sleeve and Clarisse spit at the floor.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD THAT WAS LIKE BEING ATTACKED BY A HELLHOUND!" Shouted Leo in horror.

"It wasn't any better for me," Replied Clarisse.

"Blech, okay Hazel, truth or dare?" Asked Leo.

"I'm going to go with truth," Answered Hazel bluntly. Everyone booed and Hazel just smiled.

"Okay Hazel, if you could fuck anybody but Frank in this room, who would it be?" Asked Leo with a smirk. Hazel blushed a rosy red and tilted her face towards the floor.

"Oh god Leo, WHY!" Exclaimed Hazel. Everyone laughed. "Uhh I guess I would have to pick Connor, he makes me laugh," Squeaked Hazel. The crowd around the daughter of Pluto "OOOed," and Connor was blushing a dark shade of red.

"Grover, truth or dare?" Asked Hazel. **(Grover is never used enough in any of the fanfics that I read )**

"Dare," Answered the satyr.

"I dare you to go up to Chiron and tell him that you're gay," Blurted Hazel, who was still blushing.

"Alright!" Stated Grover and he got up from his spot and headed out the door to find Chiron. He found the half stallion standing in front of the big house and he trotted up to him.

"Hi Chiron, I need to tell you something," Said Grover glumly.

"What is it Grover? Is something wrong?" Asked Chiron.

"No, it's just that, I think I might be gay," Replied Grover.

"Oh Grover, well that's perfectly normal and you should know that I completely support your lifestyle and I greatly appreciate your decision to tell me." Said Chiron soothingly.

"Thanks Chiron, you always know what to say to cheer me up," Stated Grover, and he happily ran back to the Aphrodite cabin. For the rest of the year at Camp Half Blood, Chiron always pointed out the cute boys to Grover, somehow hoping that something would happen. Grover returned back to his spot in the circle and began the game again.

"Jason, truth or dare?"

**OOOOOOO What should Grover ask Jason to do? Reviews are "greatly appreciated," and I'll update soon! **


	3. Things Get A Bit Dirty

**Jason's POV**

"Dare!" I answered boldly to Grover's question. Grover thought for a minute before giving me my dare.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Percy," Smirked Grover. All of the girls giggled. I wanted to punch Grover in the face right there. Better yet, blast him with a bolt of lightning. I was the son of Jupiter, I couldn't just refuse to do a dare!

"Fine, common Perc," I slurred. We both walked towards the nearest closet in the cabin and once we were in, the door was shut behind us. The closet was the size of a molecule, which was surprising for the Aphrodite cabin. I was pressed firmly against Percy, our chests colliding. I could feel every breath he took I could even feel the faint beat of his heart.

"So," I said, trying to break the film of awkwardness. And then Percy did something that I thought would never happen again, he kissed me.

"I thought you weren't gay," I said, feeling a bit woozy.

"I thought I wasn't either, until I met you," Percy replied, purring. He ran his index finger down my chest, sending shivers through my body. We began kissing again, our lips connecting with a fiery passion. It seemed as though we were in there for only one minute, but suddenly the closet door opened, pouring light into the closet. But neither of us noticed. Rachel stood mouth agape, staring at the two of us kissing. We suddenly realised with a shock that the door was open and quickly jumped apart.

"Holy Hephaestus guys, what is going on with you?" Asked Rachel, who seemed very much confused, as was I.

"I think I might like Jason," Said Percy confidently.

"And I think I might like Percy, " I added. We walked out of the closet together and sat back down in the circle. Luckily it was only Rachel who saw us kissing.

"Travis, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare! A Stoll always chooses dare," Announced Travis.

"Well if you're so confident, I dare you to suck Katie's nipples for ten minutes!" I said. Everyone started having a fit of laughter except for Travis and Katie, who were both the colour of a tomato.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Squeaked Katie.

"OOOOO KATIE WANTS THE D," Teased Leo.

"I DO NOT! It's just that Travis has never… I DON'T KNOW JUST FUCKING LICK MY NIPPLES!" Katie Inquired. Everyone was now bent over laughing. Travis walked over to Katie and sat down next to her. Travis slowly pulled Katie's shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. All eyes were on her, and she shyly covered her boobs.

"Okay, I'm starting the clock for ten minutes," I said while setting a timer on a my watch.

**Percy's POV**

My lips were still tingling from the steamy kiss that I had shared with Jason and I felt a hunger that I had never felt before. Not just because Katie was completely topless, but because I felt something special with the son of Jupiter.

I watched as Travis started to fondle Katie's breasts. After, he licked from the bottom to the top of the right boob, massaging the left with his hands. He kissed his way down to her right nipple and gently sucked the rosy bud, occasionally nipping the bump. Katie moaned, and I felt something touch my shoulder. It was Jason.

"Turned on?" He asked with a smirk.

"A bit, but not as much as I was when we were in the closet," I replied seductively. I heard Katie moan again and I saw that Travis was now rubbing Katie's lower regions while kissing her right nipple.

"OKAY, OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH, BREAK IT UP YOU TWO," Announced Annabeth. The two obliged and separated. Katie put her shirt back on and then crawled over to where Travis was sitting and then whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Travis nodded his head and then Katie returned to her spot in the circle.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Travis asked me. I was intrigued. I wanted to know what Travis would make me do, and if it was with Jason, even better.

"Dare," I replied.

"I dare you to seduce Jason," He said smoothly.

"Why are you guys so intent on me and Jason fucking each other?" I asked winking at Jason. Everyone laughed and then I crawled over to Jason and sat on his lap, facing him.

"GET IT PERCY," Teased Frank.

"EAT A DICK!" I responded. I slowly started rocking my hips back and forth, creating a friction between our lower regions. I kissed his neck and up to his jawline and then started sucking on his earlobe. I heard him make a soft growl and I knew that I had succeeded, but how could I pass up an offer like this? I continued to grind my hips into his and I seductively spoke in his ear.

"Have I ever told you how hot your ass is?" I purred. "Damn when we leave this party you need to come back to my cabin. I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow. I'm going to pound into your ass so hard that you won't be able to walk for days." And with that, Jason let out a loud moan and everyone started clapping and cheering. I climbed off of Jason's lap and took a bow.

"Nice job Percy," Said Connor. "Uhh Jason…" He motioned towards Jason's pants, where there was a completely obvious bulge. He quickly covered it with his hands and I let out a giggle.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough fun for one night," Announced Piper. "In other words, get out of my cabin, I want to go to sleep." We all left in an orderly fashion and once we were out the door, I ran up to Jason.

"Our deal's still on right?" I asked, stroking his chest.


	4. The M Part

**Guys I just realised that I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of this story, so I'm going to do it now.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, that belongs to Rick Riordan. There. **

**Jason's POV**

"Definitely," I responded to the question. The sea prince and I both ran back to the Poseidon cabin and shut the door behind us. Once the barrier between us and the rest of the camp was closed, Percy attacked my lips. He slowly massaged my lips with his tongue and then dipped inside of my warm cavern. I tugged on the hem of his shirt and we momentarily separated to take his shirt off. At the same time, he removed my shirt. We continued kissing for a while until the bulge in my pants hurt. We walked over to the bed, still making out and we fell onto the soft cushion, Percy on top and me on the bottom. Percy then fumbled with the zipper of my jeans, and I assisted him, pulling the pants over my ankles. I did the same to him, and then suddenly, we were both naked. Percy tugged on my swollen member and I let out a breathy moan.

"My gods Percy," I said in pure bliss. Percy then kissed down my body and then took me in his mouth. It felt like Elysium. He bobbed his head a couple of times and then licked all the way up the shaft, me letting out moans the whole time. I grabbed the back of his head and slightly pushed him down, to which he gagged, and I let go. He slowly moved off of my dick with a "pop!" and I looked down into his sea green eyes. They were filled with lust. I pulled him onto the bed and I took his 8 inch dick in my hands. I started to jack him of.

"Fuck Jason," Moaned Percy. Suddenly I felt his right hand cover my ass, and then one finger intruded my hole. I let out a high pitched whimper and he immediately stopped.

"Sorry," He said quietly.

"No, it needs to happen, do you have any lube?" I asked.

"Yeah, in my bedside drawer. Get me a condom will you?" He replied. I crawled over to the table and tossed a condom to Percy and found the bottle of lube he was talking about. I squirted some onto my fingers and then slowly inserted my digits into my ass. It felt strange, it didn't hurt as much as when Percy tried it though. I slowly pumped my fingers in and out of myself and then scissored my fingers, trying to stretch myself out. I felt that I was ready and then looked at Percy. He was sitting with his legs open, but bent and was holding the base of his huge cock.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to cum right then," He said to me. He then rolled the condom onto himself and applied some lube. I lay down on my back and he slowly ran his tip along my crack, teasing me.

"Fuck Percy, just fucking fuck me already," I whined. With that he started to insert himself into me. As he breached my ring of muscles I let out a cry, it hurt so much. It felt as if I were being ripped in two. After about 30 seconds, he was fully inside me. We were still for a while, and then the pain started to subside, and I told the sea prince that he could start to move. He slowly pulled his dick, almost all of the way out of me and then thrusted back in. I let out a moan, just to try and tell him that I was okay, it didn't really feel good though. Percy smiled and did it again. This time he hit something inside of me that I never knew I had, it felt brilliant and I arched my back, wanting more.

"Fuck me right there Perc, right there," I moaned, and he hit my prostate again and again. "POUND ME!" I cried in pleasure. And Percy obliged, he pounded into my ass until I could take it no more.

"PERCY I'M GOING TO AHHH FUCK," I yelled as I came all over my chest and torso. Seeing this, Percy came to yelling out a string of cussing. Percy collapsed onto me, and we both fell asleep, feeling closer than ever.

The next day Rachel came up to me at the great hall.

"You do know that the cabins aren't soundproof," She teased. I blushed a rosy pink. "I knew there was a reason that you and Percy were always fighting, SEXUAL TENSION," Rachel blurted.


End file.
